


Safe Haven

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: T'Chucky Moments [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, M/M, Over stimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, body worshipping, light orgasm denial, light subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bucky needs to forget, and T'Challa is just the man for the job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Safe Haven 避风港](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105972) by [Lovesss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss)



> This is barely edited so feel free to let me know on any mistakes

After everything that has happened, plenty of people ask Bucky how he gets through what he did and his answer is always the same. It's always something about remembering his first apartment, every crappy detail, or bringing up a sappy childhood memory with Steve. Those are little things that spark conversations, and quickly drop the original one, but that isn’t the real answer. Bucky’s real safe haven, that makes him forget everything that HYDRA has done it him, are moments like this.

“Are you still with me, James?”

A rumbling sigh leaves Bucky as T’Challa’s smooth voice rolls over him. Bucky is lying naked on their shared bed, hands bound together above his head to the headboard and legs spread wide to each bedpost. Bucky would marvel at the Wakandan King’s beautiful knot tying skills, because his work with rope really was an art, if he could create any coherent thoughts at the moment. T’Challa has his long, nimble fingers digging into Bucky’s spread asshole, coaxing out Bucky’s fourth orgasm of the night.

T’Challa lifts his unoccupied hand to run through Bucky’s long hair, pulling a purr out of Bucky’s throat, ruined by screaming from the three previous orgasms and all the teasing in between. T’Challa smiled sweetly down at Bucky, like his fingers weren’t knuckle deep in him, and said, “You’re such a good boy for me. Do you think we can get another one out of you? You’ve gone for more. Do you think you can get up to nine again?”

Bucky wasn’t able to reply. Coherent words leave him when he’s three orgasms in. Really, all brain functions besides the drive for pleasure and to please leave him when T’Challa is in his dominant mood. In response, the Winter Soldier just lets out a deep hum, ready to give up another orgasm for T’Challa. He’s always ready to submit for his king.

T’Challa slipped out his fingers. He gently stroked his neglected cock, rock hard after watching Bucky moan and cum for so long. Bucky whined. He wanted that gorgeous cock inside of him. The Wakandan smiled down, “You look so pretty like this, blissed out, riding the highs of all of your orgasms, ready to let out more. Do you want to come again? Do you want to bounce on my cock? I want to hear you moan for it like the pretty boy you are. Moan for me.”

Bucky would have moaned even if his king hadn’t asked, but the order definitely helped spur him on. T’Challa smiled down at his obedient boy proudly, “That’s good. I think you’ve earned it. Good job, princess”

With that, T’Challa slipped into Bucky’s ass easily. He had been fingering him for hours now, edging him and using plenty of lube to avoid any unwanted pain, so he was sloppily loose. Bucky pulled on the ropes, probably leaving a rope burn that his super healing would fix within a couple hours. Bucky tried to grind down on T’Challa’s cock as best he could, but the ropes were holding him back. T’Challa let out a deep chuckle, “You really want this, now don’t you, sunshine? Why don’t you try moving, hmmm. Try to wiggle out. I want to see you struggle for this. I know you can do it. You’re so strong.” He leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the forehead, but ended up pushing his cock a little farther inside, “You can do it, dear.”

Bucky tried so hard to thrust his hips in every way he could, but the ropes never let him budge. The hunger in T’Challa’s eyes grew as he watched Bucky try to thrash back and forth, only to be stopped by impossibly strong ropes lined with vibranium. Bucky let out a deep whimper as he couldn’t move and thus disappointing his king, but T’Challa refused to move his hips no matter how much Bucky whined. The man held captive tried to mumble words in protest, begging T’Challa to give him some sort of pleasure, but nothing coherent came out, too lost in his pleasure to make words, none the less complete sentences.

T’Challa gave him some mercy and rolled his hips lightly. Bucky let out the deepest, most guttural groan as his need for pleasure was finally itched. T’Challa laughed at how blissed out and completely gone his lover was. He worshipfully stroked Bucky’s cock, not to get him off but to edge, and kissed his neck and jaw reverently. He sucked soft hickies every where he could reach, imagining that they could stay for longer than an hour and he could show off his prize to the whole world. T’Challa would show off his beautiful boy so proudly, to show everyone how obedient the super soldier below him could be. 

His beautiful boy groaned loudly underneath him, T’Challa’s teasing slowly breaking him apart. T’Challa grabbed his cock and furiously jerked Bucky off, pulling out all of the little tricks to get him off, like teasing right below his head and gently rubbing against where T’Challa’s penis thrusted into his ass. Bucky came with a loud scream, the fourth of the night.

That didn’t stop T’Challa though. He kept the short, deep thrusts into Bucky’s over sensitive ass as he slowly came off of his orgasm. Bucky thrashed wildly at the over stimulation, whimpering as tears filled his eyes. After all of the times before, T’Challa gave Bucky at least a minute for refractory time, but now he seemed on a hell bent mission to totally ruin Bucky. And he was doing a pretty good job of it.

Over stimulated tears rolled down Bucky’s face, and T’Challa leaned over to kiss them away. Although he had just come, Bucky’s worn out dick was fighting to rise again. T’Challa fisted it and punched out a scream from his lover. T’Challa was surprised, and especially turned on from that, and snapped his hips forward hard. That punched yet another scream out of Bucky, and T’Challa got drunk on the sound. 

His thrusts came in choppy and rough as he neared his climax, spurred on by Bucky’s breathless screams and loose ass. Right as he got close, and Bucky not far behind, his hips stop. Bucky groaned deep at how close he was, edging on his fifth orgasm of the night. 

Bucky looked up, his tear filled eyes blurring out T’Challa’s face so he was unable to read him. He felt soft hands on the dark bruises on his wrists. Those strong hands gently undid the rope around his hands and then trailed softly, a ghost of a touch, down the plane of his body to his ankles. The knots there were undone as well, with gentle rubbing to sooth the bruising. Soft kisses gently peppered him from his left nipple, up his neck, across his jaw, and stopped their journey a  millimeter above his lips, a promise for more, “Are you okay, my love?”

A faint acknowledgement sound rumbled deep in Bucky’s ruined throat. T’Challa closed the small path between them and gave a gentle kiss as Bucky was finally able to wrap his arms around T’Challa’s back. 

With his new free will, he rolled his hips down against T’Challa’s where Bucky was only being used as a cock warmer. T’Challa let him do as he wanted, he simply peppered soft kisses all around his face, lovingly admiring it. Bucky gently ran his nails across T’Challa’s back, knowing it pushes him that much further, as he locks his knees around his hips, forcing him deeper inside. The king takes the hint and starts meeting his lover at each thrust, setting a moderate pace as they were both so tired from the earlier intense fucking. 

T’Challa grabs Bucky’s cock again, and lazily jerks him off while he bites into the soft spots on his neck, dragging out a moan. He uses his unoccupied hands to fist Bucky’s hair roughly, pushing him closer to the edge. With one last nip to his neck and a thumb swiped over his tip, Bucky falls over the edge for the fifth time that night. The spasming of his ass sends T’Challa tumbling after him. They hold each other, gently caressing each other lovingly. 

Once they both finish, T’Challa sit up to run a bath for them both to soak in and completely clean up, maybe even for a light round two, but Bucky grabs him and pulls him in tight for an embrace. T’Challa kisses his nose softly and tries to break free to go on his bathing mission, but Bucky only tightens his hold and growls, trying to seem threatening but sounding more like a disgruntled kitten. T’Challa chuckled at him, “If only I knew you were such a cuddler before.”

Bucky nuzzled into T’Challa’s strong arms as they wrap around him, “Would that have changed anything?”

“I would have spent more time cuddling you.”

“Why don’t you use your time now?”

“Well we are both covered in five layers of your ejaculate, and you have some of mine leaking out of your beautiful bottom, so I would rather cuddle in the bath. Don’t you think?”

Bucky released his arms, but refused to get up once T’Challa nudged him to get into the bath. T’Challa clucked his tongue and lifted Bucky up easily, throwing him over his shoulder like a five year old. Bucky groaned annoyed and T’Challa lovingly patted his ass, “If you act like a child, you get treated like one.”

He lovingly put Bucky into the bath and started massaging Bucky’s favorite plum scented shampoo into his dark locks. Bucky pulled him in behind him to lean back into. He slowly drifted off to sleep as T’Challa sang him a lullaby in Wakandan. These are the kinds of moments where Bucky’s thankful for everything he’s gone through, if only because they brought him some one as wonderful as T’Challa.


End file.
